Ron:ladies man!
by creativeartist
Summary: Suddenly Ron is the hottest guy in Middleton. all the woman are loving in love with im. and i mean ALL the women. Even Shego and Kim
1. Default Chapter

Ron: Ladies' Man.  
  
Part 1: The Amulet of Venus  
  
A/N: Hello. I wrote this story because Ron should be a ladies man, he should get all the girls. lol  
  
A beautiful raven haired vixen made her way through the ventilation system of the town's museum, behind her was a man with greasy black hair and a blue lab coat. His skin was light blue and he had a scar under his left eye. They were here to steal a very special amulet. The blue skinned man was the one who wanted it. the vixen didn't care what it did she just loved to steal things.  
  
"Shego, how much longer till we get there? my legs are cramping up." The blue skinned man said  
  
"We're almost there, Drakken. You know you really need to go on a diet. you've gained a few pounds." Shego said as she made her way in front of her boss.  
  
Drakken pinches his stomach and growls. he keeps going on. Suddenly Shego stops. Drakken bumps in her butt.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Drakken asked hoping that Shego didn't feel him bumping in her butt before.  
  
"Uh-oh" Shego said alarmingly. "I knew I shouldn't of had 5 burritos today."  
  
"I don't think this'll end well." Drakken said with a scarred look on his face.  
  
Shego heard sounds coming from her lower stomach. she tries to hold it in because she feels she's going to pass gas in the ventilation system. and right in her boss's face! could it get more embarrassing? A thought came to her: What if she did it while fighting Kim? that would be so horrible. she would disgrace her self in front of her boss and her arch rival all in one night? she didn't think so. how ever no matter how hard she tried to hold it in, she couldn't any more. She bites her lower lip as the first gas comes out slowly. Drakken heard a faint sound come in the ventilation system. at first he didn't know what it was. Then he smelt something very bad. He sniffed around to try to find the source of the odor. He suddenly gets a disturbing thought, he looks at Shego's butt and his fears were realized when suddenly, Shego lets one go and it goes right into Drakken's face.  
  
"Good god, Shego. Lay off the burritos will ya?" Drakken says while fanning the air around him.  
  
"Man, this is so humiliating!! I gotta go to the bathroom!!!" Shego says as she punches a hole in the ventilation shaft. She drops to the ground and runs like hell to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Drakken falls down and falls on his ass. He gets up and rubs his butt. He looks around and sees what he's looking for. He saw it in a glass container with those things that they use to divide a space in two lines. Drakken got out his glasses and put them on. There were infrared rays criss-crossing all around the container. He is about to pick up the container when Shego calls for him.  
  
"Drakken!!!!" Shego screamed while he was trying to get the amulet.  
  
"Damn, that woman will be the death of me."  
  
Drakken takes off the glasses and goes to assist- or to put it another way- see what Shego needed. As he was about to go to the rest room area, Kim Possible jumps in front of him.  
  
"Hold it right there, you loser." Kim says as she looks at him with those emerald eyes.  
  
"Kim Possible?! Look, I've got to go see what Shego wants, ok?" Drakken says walking past her.  
  
"Where is Shego anyway?" Ron asks while he ropes himself down.  
  
"She's in the bathroom. Too many burritos." Drakken says stopping and looking back at Ron.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ron asks while scratching his head.  
  
"Guess we wait." Kim crosses her arms and looks irritated.  
  
Drakken made his way to the bathroom area. He stands outside of the women's room. He knocks on it.  
  
"Shego, are you ok in there?"Drakken knocks again.  
  
"I'm going to die!!!" Shego screamed from the bathroom.  
  
Kim and Ron come up to Drakken and stand next to him.  
  
"Is she done yet?" Kim asks annoyed  
  
"Give the woman a break will you? She had five burritos. It's not her fault that she had to go while we were robbing the museum."  
  
Drakken stops as soon as he realizes what he just said.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Drakken asks a little nervous.  
  
"You sure did." A voice came from behind Drakken.  
  
Drakken looks back and sees Shego.  
  
"Shego! Your fine, aren't you?" Drakken asks as Shego sees Kim Possible and Ron.  
  
"Oh yes, yes I am!" Shego says as she lights up her flame hands.  
  
Kim got into her fighting stance. Shego threw her self at Kim slashing, trying to slash Kim's preppy face. Kim fought back with fury as she attacked the on coming vixen with power and strength. Ron looked at this and loved every minute of it. Drakken slowly makes his way to the container, puts on the glasses and slowly takes the cover off. Being careful not to let the cover touch the lasers. He picked up the amulet.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Now that I have the amulet, no one will stop me!!!!" Drakken screams out lod.  
  
Ron runs up to him and pushes him down. The amulet gets on Ron's neck and seems almost to fuse with him. Shego and Kim are still fighting. Shego sees and stops. She jumps at him and is about to hit him when suddenly she stops. Ron had his hands over his face cowering. He picked his eye through his hands and saw Shego just stand there. He waves a hand in her face. Shego's eyes turn into hearts and she falls to the ground.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with her?" Ron asked as he went over to Kim and pointed at Shego.  
  
"I don't know but lets leave before Drakken notices us." Kim said as she shots her grappling hook up th ventilation systems and were gone just like that.  
  
Drakken woke up, looked around and sees Shego just laying there with heart eyes on her face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Drakken looks around looking for something. "Wait a minute, where's Kim and her dopey side kick? Where's the amulet? Oh crap!!!! THAT BUFFOON HAS MY AMULET!!!!"  
  
end of part 1 


	2. Bueno Nacho Mayhem

Ron: ladies man!  
  
Part 2: Bueno Nacho mayhem.  
  
A/N: Thanks to R.J.B. for his ideas for this story. I'm giving credit where credit is due. Peace out.  
  
Ron, Kim, and Rufus were at bueno nacho talking about how to take off the fused amulet. Wade was scanning it trying to find an inscription on it which might tell how to take it off. When he can't find anything, the scan ends.  
  
"Well, anything, Wade?" Kim asked worried.  
  
"Sorry, Kim. I couldn't find anything on it. And I'm still not sure what it's suppose to do." Wade said while typing fast on his key board.  
  
"This thing really itches!!" Ron said scratching his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. We'll figure out how to take it off." Kim said while putting the kimmunicator back in her back pack.  
  
All the sudden, a bunch of girls crowd around Ron. One of the girls is Bonnie. They begin to touch his hair. Ron seems a little awkward  
  
"Uh, Bonnie what are you and these girls doing?" Kim asked with an eye brow raised.  
  
"Stoppable is so hot. I can't believe I've never noticed before." Bonnie said while hugging Ron.  
  
"Um, KP I thinking I'm going to go order. I'll be right back." Ron said getting up and making his way through the group of girls.  
  
Ron walked up to the counter, Ned was working today. Ned turned around with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Stoppable, I heard about you loosing all 99 million dollars a week ago." Ned said taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Yes, well....it was kinda my fault." Ron said blushing. "I'll order a chimboritto Com-"  
  
Ron stops talking when the groupd of girls crowds around him again. He looks left and right. Left and right.  
  
"What the heck is happening to me!?!" Ron yelled turning around.  
  
Later, Ron was walking with Kim to her house. He looked annoyed. The girls were still following him. Kim looked at them a bit ticked. She found it strange that all the sudden these girls would suddenly start following Ron around. They get to Kim's house, Kim and Ron run inside and close the door behind them.  
  
"Sorry, my house isn't big enough to hold so many skanks in it." Kim said re-opening the door and giving them the finger.  
  
Bonnie and all the other girls gasp at this comment and leave. Mean while back inside, Ron was sitting at the table drinking some water trying to catch his breath back.  
  
"That was very strange. I wonder why all those girls started to gather around you, especially Bonnie of all people." Kim said walking around the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe it's my animal magnetism, you know what they say, some people are later bloomers." Ron said licking his hand and dragging it over his hair.  
  
Kim looks at him with eye brow raised.  
  
"Oh so you think there's another reason this is happening? That it couldn't be my animal magnetism that caused those girls to follow me around?" Ron asked a bit ticked.  
  
"Ron there is no way in hell you turned into a ladies' man all the sudden. The very fabric of the universe would crumble the day you became a ladies' man with out the help of some magical talisman." Kim said very hurtful like.  
  
Ron crosses his arms and growls under his breath. Rufus looked at Ron and seemed a bit sad at Kim's comments about his friend.  
  
"Until we figure this out you'll have to lay low. We can't come in school together, you'll need a disguise so those girls wont find you." Kim said while walking back and forth.  
  
"Man, I finally have a group of girls following me and I can't even enjoy it!" Ron screamed while raising his arms in the air.  
  
Kim looked at him with an eye brow raised. Ron chuckled a little nervously shrugging.  
  
"Is that all you think about?!" Kim yelled at Ron.  
  
"Hey, not everybody can get laid like you can, Mrs Monkey." Ron screamed this at her.  
  
"And how did you come across this, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked while crossing her arms.  
  
"That doesn't matter, the important thing is that those girls finally started to notice me and I like that."  
  
"Ron, the only time Bonnie ever noticed you was the time you had ninety- nine million dollars from your naco royalties which might I add you lost to Drakken like a little dumb ass that you are."  
  
"That's cold, Kim, real cold." Ron said looking the other way and putting his his head in his hand.  
  
End of part 2 


End file.
